english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Sinterniklaas
Michael Tremain Sinterniklaas (born August 13, 1972 in France) is an American actor, ADR director, ADR script writer and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *MAD (2012) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015-2016) - Nathaniel Kurtzberg/The Evillustrator 'Movies' *Zambezia (2012) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Specials' *Lego Friends: Dolphin Cruise (2013) - Andrew Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Dagger *Blade (2012) - Tanaka *D.Gray-man (2009) - Dodge (ep18) *Iron Man (2011) - Lab Employee (ep6), Operator (ep8), Pisces/Sho (ep6) *Jormungand (2014) - Gasud (ep5) *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Gasud (ep4) *Kekkaishi (2011) - Shu Akitsu, Yukimasa *Kurokami: The Animation (2009) - Punipuni, Pilot, The Noble One (ep14), Tribal End *Monster (2010) - Detective Jan Suk *Naruto: Shippūden (2010-2016) - Reincarnated Ninja (ep316), Sora, Utakata, Villager (ep150) *One Piece (2015) - Disco *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Sarutobi Sasuke *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Sarutobi Sasuke *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Sarutobi Sasuke *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Lawyer (ep25) *The Future Diary (2013) - Assemblyman (ep19), Additional Voices *X-Men (2011) - Hisako's Father, Men (ep5), Mutant Boy (ep4), Passengers (ep1), Rat, U-Men A.I. *Your lie in April (2016) - Akira Takayanagi *Zetman (2013) - Man (ep1) 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Letter to Momo (2014) - Additional Voices *Pokémon Heroes The Movie (2003) - Ross *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Sarutobi Sasuke 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Netherlands (ep17) *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Netherlands Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Violetta (2015) - Braco Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Lucius, Niles, Takumi 'Video Games' *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - The Local Population *Masquerada: Songs and Shadows (2016) - Ricardo Tvothe *Pillars of Eternity (2015) - Additional Voices *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Radio Voices *The Bureau: XCOM Declassified (2013) - Lawrence *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Lego Movie Videogame (2014) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Siege (2015) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Bravely Default (2013) - The Jackal *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Yew Geneolgia, The Jackal *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Time Patrollers *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Gan Ning, Zhou Yu *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Orphan *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Additional Voices *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Male Custom Voice#12 *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Male Custom Voice#15 *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Utakata *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Utakata *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Utakata *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Sarutobi Sasuke *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Oscar Dragonia *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Gwin Ewans Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (53) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (42) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2017. Category:American Voice Actors